Time and Love Heal All Wounds
by Eternal Fire
Summary: Reposted at last! When Leena is hurt in the worst possible way, can a certain someone be there for her when she needs him? BL slight BrNa
1. Pain

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the Zoids' characters.  They are the property of their creators.  This story is intended for non-profit use. Time and Love Heal All Wounds 

"The battle is over.  The battle is over.  The winner is…the Blitz Team!"

"We rock!" Leena yelled as she high-fived her teammates.

"What'd you expect?" Bit laughed smiling his cocky grin at her.

"Ah, the sweet smell of victory," Doc sighed, and his eyes sparkled thinking about all the prize money they'd just won.  Being in Class S definitely had its advantages.

"Nice job, you guys," Jamie piped up with a big smile.

That evening, the Hover Cargo pulled into the Blitz Team's headquarters.  The zoids were placed into their docking bays, and Jamie hooked up the diagnostic computers to run routine maintenance checks.

"Well guys, I'll see you later; I'm heading out," Brad called as he headed for the door.

"What's up, Brad?  Gotta a date with Naomi tonight?" Bit laughed.  The glare that he received from his teammate answered the question, and Brad slammed the door behind him.

Bit couldn't stop laughing, and Leena just shook her head.  She rolled her eyes and headed off to her room.

"Well, since we don't have a battle for the next few days, I'd say it's time that we tune-up the zoids," Doc Tauros stated. "I think I'll head over to the Battle Commission and see what kind of deal I can scrape up."

"Hey Doc, wait up!" Jamie called as he leapt down off Ranos' wing. "I wanna come too; I've heard they've got new prototype zoids on display!"

"Sure Jamie, come on." Tauros' eyes narrowed on one Bit Cloud.

"Now, Bit, promise me that you and Leena will try to stay out of trouble."

"Hey!  It's not my fault if she's on her period right now!" Bit fired back.  Luckily, Leena wasn't within earshot, or she would've skinned him alive.  Shaking his head, Doc headed out the door with Jamie close behind.

Bit scratched the back of his head.  Hmm, he didn't really want to stay in tonight.  It was nice outside, and he knew how bored he'd get if he was cooped up inside all night.  His stomach growled loudly; the least he could do is grab some dinner in town.  A part of his mind wondered if Leena wanted anything to eat as well.

'What the heck?  At least I should ask.'

Leena's head popped up from the comic she was reading when someone knocked on her door.  Bit's head popped inside, and she glared at him slightly.

"Hey Leena."

"What is it?" she asked a little colder than she would've like.

"Well, everybody's already gone for the night.  I was just gonna head into town to grab some chow.  You want something while I'm out?"

Leena's frown turned into a small smile at his question.  Even it was just for food, he was rather sweet to ask her.  As much as he annoyed her, Leena found that Bit Cloud was probably the nicest guy she knew.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, what do feel like – Mexican, Chinese, Italian?"

Leena's smile widened; he even let her pick the place.

"Umm…Italian I guess.  I haven't had pasta in a long time."

"Not a problem, I know just the place!"

"And don't forget the bread!" Leena yelled at him as he walked out of her room.

'That dolt.  He makes me so mad sometimes, and other times, he…he…' She immediately kicked herself.

"Enough of this nonsense," she groaned and went back to reading her comic.

Five minutes later, someone pounded on the outside door.  Since her door was open, Leena heard it even all the way across the docking bay.

"Dammit, if that's Bit, I'm gonna kill him!"

Leena trudged across the hanger and punched the button to open the door.

"Leena, my darling!" Her stomach turned instantly.

"Hello Harry," she said dryly.

Before she could object, he pushed his way past her and walked inside.  He had that same stupid smile that appeared every time she saw him, and it annoyed the hell out of her.

"Leena, dearest, how have you been?  I've missed you," he said in voice that sounded like a whine.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Leena groaned, not wanting to deal with him any longer than she had to.

"I can't come see my sweetie whenever I want.  I just came by to ask you out to dinner."

"Sorry, but Bit already left to pick up some food for he and I." At mention of Bit's name, Harry's eyes blackened, and his smile disappeared.

"Oh, so you're having dinner with 'him' is that it?  What's so great about him anyway?"

"Harry, relax, we're not having dinner together; he just asked me if I wanted anything."

"Oh really?  Isn't that nice, but I don't buy it.  Why did you pick him, Leena?"

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes widened as Harry looked at her with eyes full of disdain.  She almost felt afraid at the look on his face.  Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders.

"Tell me!" he shouted into her face. "Why Bit, Leena?  I have more money, more power, more everything than he does.  He's not worthy of you!"

"Hey!  Don't yell at me, you jerk.  I'm not a piece of property all right." Leena tried to break free, but his grip was too strong.

"Wrong Leena, you're mine!" Harry growled, and a sinister smile crossed his face.  She gulped at the almost evil aura she saw in his eyes. "You'll always be mine."

"No, I'm not, now let go of me!"

Harry grabbed her arms and trapped her wrists behind her back.  He pulled her flush against him and smiled slyly.

"You're beautiful, Leena." He raised a hand to cheek, but she snapped her head away.

"I said let go of me, you bastard," she spat in his face.

"Hmm, Bit hasn't had you yet, has he?" The coy smile turned into a sick grin.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"So, I'm right.  He hasn't touched you yet.  Well, I'll take care of that right now." Harry abruptly kissed her, and Leena tore her head away in disgust.

"You son of a bitch!" She brought her knee up with all her might and slammed it right on target.  Harry slumped over and released her.

Leena made a mad dash across the hanger bay, but Harry hadn't been hurt as bad as she thought.  He chased after her and tackled her to the ground.  Leena pounded him with her fists, but he pinned her arms above her head and pressed his body down on hers.

"I shall have you, Leena, one way or the other!"

"You'll never have me!" she hissed at him.

"We shall see." He began groping her with his free hand, and she squirmed trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Her heart nearly froze when his hand slid up under her skirt.  No, he wouldn't!  But the sly, lustful expression on his face told Leena that he was probably capable of anything at that moment.

"Harry…ouch!" she gasped when he rubbed her forcefully.

"Now Leena, you shall be mine!" Pulling aside her underwear, he forced his fingers inside her body.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Her screams echoed through the large hanger, and she heard the familiar sound of a zipper being undone.

Bit Cloud felt incredibly stupid as he approached the door to the docking bay.  He'd walked almost halfway to the restaurant then realized that he'd left his wallet inside Liger Zero's cockpit.

'Leena's gonna kill me.' He knew how cranky she got when it came to food.  As the door slid open, he felt that something wasn't right.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" The scream echoed in his ears, and he recognized it immediately – Leena.

Now granted, Bit had heard her scream before – mostly in anger, but what he'd just heard sent an icy chill through his veins.  It was a scream of fear and agony.

"No…don't please…stop it…don't touch me…"

Those words made Bit's mind kick into overdrive.  It was Leena, and someone was hurting her.  Rage erupted from inside him, and he bolted across the hanger.

Leena was crying in streams as Harry repeatedly thrust into her.  Nothing he did felt good; all she felt was pain and misery.

"Take your damn hands off her!"

In a flash, she felt Harry's weight lifted from on top of her, and her eyes caught site of familiar head of blond hair.

'Oh Bit…' More tears came, but these were tears of relief and joy.

Meanwhile, Bit was busy turning Harry Champ's face into a bloody pulp.  He'd caught the young man off guard, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway.  Driven by a boiling fury coming from deep inside him, he pounded his fists into Harry's body.  Bit punched him in the stomach until he heard his ribs crack then drew back and drove his fist right in between Harry's eyes, smashing his nose in.

"Get up, you bastard!" Bit got him to his feet and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't you ever touch Leena again, or I swear to God, I will rip your head off and shove it up your fucking ass!"

Bit dragged him across the floor and using almost inhuman strength picked Harry up and threw him out the door.  Slamming the door, Bit put the base on Level 1 security alert and rushed back to check on Leena.

Bit Cloud couldn't believe the site in front of him.  Leena, who was usually so vibrant and full of life, lay broken and sobbing on the floor.  Her skirt had been ripped, her underwear had been shredded to pieces, and her top had been ripped open to expose part of her breasts.  She was trembling, and tears continued to pour from her eyes.

"Leena…" he said softly and knelt beside her.  Her eyes snapped open, and Bit gasped at the fear permeating from her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, Leena.  Harry's gone now, I promise; he'll never touch you again." Bit felt a sudden warmth stirring in his chest, and he listened to his instincts.

Leena froze when she felt his arms wrap around her.  Her body trembled in apprehension, but Bit merely held her and placed her head against his chest.

"Shh," he whispered into her hair, "You're safe now, Leena."

"O-okay," she choked out.

Bit looked down at her body and saw blood on the inside of her thighs and several bruises developing on her arms and breasts.

"Leena, I'd like to put you in your room.  Would you mind if I picked you up?" She merely shook her head.

"Okay, just tell me if it hurts too much." Bit slid one of his arms under her back and the other under her knees.  He slowly stood up and cradled her in his embrace.

Leena grimaced as pain shot through her body.  She felt achy all over, and her stomach was killing her.

"Come on, let's get you into your bed."

Bit carried her into her room and gently placed her on the large mattress.  He sat down on the edge of the bed and wiped the dried tears from her cheeks.  Leena was afraid when he touched her face, but he merely brushed away the moisture from her eyes, and the warm smile on his face made her feel safe.

"I'll be right back, okay Leena." At the mention of his departure, her eyes shot open in fear, but Bit took her hand in his. "Don't worry, I'm just going to get a towel and some warm water.  We need to clean you up all right?  I'll be right back."

True to his word, Bit returned in less than two minutes.  He had a large, soft towel and a bowl of loop-warm water.  He knelt down next to her bedside and soaked the towel.

"Leena, would it be all right if I clean your legs?" She nodded her head in consent.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Bit had no idea where all this tenderness he was showing was coming from; he just did what came to him naturally.  He carefully wiped the dried blood off her thighs and calves.  Images of Harry holding her down while he thrust inside her bore into his brain, and he felt anger welling up inside him again.  No, he had to help Leena right now; revenge would have to wait.  Once he'd removed the blood, Bit rinsed out the towel and carefully wiped off her face.

"There you are, Leena, you look much prettier without tearstains on your face." That actually drew a small smile from her.

"Well, I think we should change your clothes." Bit stood up and walked over to her dresser.

"Okay, tell you what, why don't you show me which drawer your pajamas are in."

"First drawer…" Bit held up one finger.

"Second drawer…" He held up two fingers.

"Or third drawer…" He held up three fingers.

Leena held up three fingers.

Bit bent down and opened the bottom drawer.  He found a pair of old, flannel pajamas and figured they'd do for now.  He shut the drawer and returned to Leena.

"Well Leena, I can't really help you change.  Do you think you can do it yourself?" She nodded her head at him.  Bit set the pajamas on the bed and helped her sit up.

"Okay, I'll turn around and wait for you.  When you're done, just tap me on the shoulder."

Bit turned his back and waited patiently for Leena to change.  He could hear cloth hitting the floor and buttons being snapped.  Then, a small finger poked him in the shoulder.  Turning his head, he saw Leena sitting upright on her bed wearing the pajamas.

"All right, let's get you to bed." She lay back on her mattress, and Bit pulled the blankets up around her.

Kneeling down by her bedside, Bit cupped her cheek in his hand.  He was surprised when Leena slowly lifted her hand and placed it over his.  She gave him a small smile and nuzzled his hand.

"Get some sleep, okay?"

Bit removed his hand and went to stand up when Leena grabbed his hand in a death grip.  She frantically shook her head no.

"You want me to stay?" She nodded yes, and he grinned softly.

"Sure, no problem, you just rest, and I'll keep watch." Leena slowly closed her eyes but kept her hand around his to make sure that he was close by.

Bit grabbed a nearby chair and sat down silently watching over his sleeping beauty.

'I promise you, Leena, I'll make Harry pay for this – with some serious interest.'


	2. What Happened

Several hours later, Doc and Jamie approached the front door when a video camera popped out from the wall not two inches from their faces.

"Level 1 security measures in effect.  Please present name for retinal scan."

"Doc, what the heck's going on?  Who put the place on full alert?"

"I don't know, Jamie, but we better find out."

One at a time, Jamie and Doc stated their names and stepped up to the camera lens for the computer to scan their retinal code.

"Pattern accepted…access granted." The door opened before them.

"Leena…Bit…what's going on?" Doc screamed across the hanger.

Back inside her room, Leena snapped awake at the loud voice, and she clutched the covers against her chest.  Bit put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's okay, Leena, it's just Doc and Jamie.  I'm gonna go talk to them for a minute all right?  I'll be right back."

"Promise?" Leena asked as her hands trembled.  She looked like a scared little child.

"I promise," Bit replied and cupped her cheek.  When he touched her, she knew that everything was all right.

Bit smiled slightly and went to talk to the noisy intruders.

"Where are those two?" Doc groaned.  It was then that Jamie noticed a red stain on the metal floor.

"Hey Doc, check it out?" Bending down, the young technician touched the service with his fingertips.  Some of it was still wet.

"What is it?"

Jamie sniffed the substance, and his face turned ghostly white.

"It's…it's blood."

"Blood!  What the hell happened here?" Doc gasped.

"Would you two keep it down?" Bit Cloud said firmly as he walked up.

"Bit, where'd this blood come from?" Jamie asked, his eyes scanning his teammate for cuts and bruises.

"Guys, listen carefully and keep your voices down, that blood is from Leena."

"Leena!  What do you mean it's Leena's?" Doc growled.

"I said to keep it down!" Bit shushed.

"Here's the story.  After you guys left earlier, I decided to grab some dinner and asked Leena if she wanted anything.  We picked Italian so I headed out to a place that I knew.  When I got halfway there, I realized that I'd left my wallet in Liger's cockpit."

"So…where's the blood come in?" Jamie asked.  Bit's eyes hardened, and his fists clenched.

"When I got back here, I had a feeling that something wasn't right.  While I was out, Harry paid Leena a visit." As soon as Harry's name came out of his mouth, Bit's eyes blackened with anger.

"What did that idiot want this time?" Doc laughed, but he quickly shut-up when Bit glared at him.

"When I opened the door, I heard someone screaming; it was Leena.  I ran across the hanger and found them on the floor.  He was…he was…" Bit was clenching his fists so tight that blood was coming out his palms.

"What did he do?" Jamie prodded.

"Harry raped her," the blonde pilot said softly.

"Rap-" Bit slammed his hand over Doc's mouth before he shouted the word.

"Zip it, will you, I don't want Leena to hear that word right now."

"Bit, are you serious, he really did 'that'!" Jamie gulped not wanting to say the word himself.

"Yeah, I stopped the bastard before he could…you know…finish, but the damage was done.  I swear, the next time I see that pompous creep, I'm gonna shove a laser blade up his butt!"

"Where's Leena now?"

"In her room sleeping."

"Bit?" a quiet voice interrupted.  All eyes turned to the red-haired, young woman standing in the doorway of her room.

"Leena!" Without thinking, Doc rushed over to her and tried to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched and nearly slapped him.  Bit rushed over to calm her down.

"Bit!" Leena gasped and dove into his arms, "Please, don't let him hurt me, not again."

"Shh," he stroked his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead, "Hush now, no one is going to harm you."

Both Doc and Jamie were surprised to see Bit handling her so tenderly.  Usually, the two of them were at each other's throats, but now, Leena was buried in his arms crying her eyes out.  Jamie had never seen her like this, and it worried him at how deep her pain really went.

Despite his childish antics, Doc was equally worried about his daughter.  He'd never seen her so vulnerable and broken.  She'd never depended on anyone since her mother passed away.  Leena was very hotheaded and expressive, but now, she was withdrawn and meek.

"C'mon, let's get you back to bed, okay?" Bit cupped her face in his hands, and she looked up at him.  Seeing the warmth in his green eyes almost made her smile, and Leena nodded her.

"We'll see you guys in the morning." Bit kept his arm around her shoulders as he led his charge back into her bedroom.

"What just happened here?  I've never seen Bit act like that with Leena before," Jamie gawked.

"I don't get why she acted so scared around me," Doc sighed.

"I think I know, Doc.  I have a feeling that right now Leena thinks that any male she sees will try and hurt her just like Harry did.  Bit is the exception because he stopped Harry from hurting her.  Therefore, Leena sees him as someone that makes her feel safe.  Eventually, she'll become comfortable around us again, but it's gonna take some time."

"That makes sense, Jamie, I just hope that Bit can pull it off."

"Judging by what we just saw, Doc, I'd say that he's more than up to the challenge."

Bit guided Leena to her bed and helped her under the covers.  When he stood up to return to his chair, she grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" She raised her arms slightly.

"Hold me."

Now…usually Bit Cloud wouldn't turn down an offer for the chance to hold a beautiful girl, but he knew that Leena was very touchy right now.  He had to be careful with her.

"Are you sure, Leena?  I won't leave your side, I promise." She shook her head.

"No Bit, hold me.  I want you too, please?" He couldn't argue with the pleading in her violet eyes.

"Okay, but we'll make a little change."

Bit covered her with the blankets and then lay down on top of them.  Leena looked at him in surprise.

"Won't you be cold?"

"S'okay, just rest now." Again, she shook her head.

"Under." Bit saw some of her normal fire flare up in her eyes, daring him to challenge her, and it was that look which gave him hope that she would recover from this.

"Well, if you insist."

Never in his wildest dreams had he actually thought he'd be doing this, but Bit slid into Leena's bed and tucked the covers around the two of them.  Leena moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder.  Bit reciprocated as he wrapped his arm securely around her.  Then, surprising even himself, he bent down and laid a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Leena."

"Hmm," she murmured into his chest – already sound sleep.  Bit smiled lightly and closed his eyes as exhaustion finally claimed him.


	3. Recuperation

Despite everyone worrying about her, Leena slowly got better as the days went by.  For the first week, she wouldn't let anyone near her except Bit so the young man was put in a rather odd position.  Eventually, Leena became comfortable around the others, but Bit still remained within call distance – or screaming distance – in case she lost her wits.

A large transport pulled up in front of the Blitz Team's base, and Leon Tauros climbed out of the driver's seat.  Naomi Fleugal hopped out of the passenger's side, and Doc and Brad greeted the two.

"Leon…Naomi…good to see you," Doc said with a small grin.

"Hey dad, sorry I couldn't come sooner, but our current battles were a couple hundred miles away from here."

"That's all right." Leon's face became serious.

"Dad, Naomi told me about Leena.  Is it true?  I mean, about what happened to her."

"Yes, it is.  We even brought in a female doctor to confirm it.  Leena's real edgy around guys right now – except for Bit."

"Why not him?" Leon asked quite interested.  Naomi hadn't told him all the details about the incident; all she knew was that Leena had been sexually assaulted.

"Because he saved her," Brad interrupted, "Bit stopped Harry from hurting her further so he became Leena's protector – at least in her eyes."

"How's he handled it?" Leon's eyebrows raised questionably wondering if the cocky zoid pilot could actually handle the job of looking after his sister.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Brad motioned for the two to follow him.

"Hey!  Give that back!" Leena shouted when Bit swiped the cookie off her plate.

"No way, you stole mine earlier!"

"I was hungry okay!" Leena's eyes watered, and she put her head down. "Fine, you can have it."

Bit suddenly felt sick; he hadn't meant to upset her.  He stood up out of his chair and knelt beside her.  He opened her small hand and put the cookie back into her palm.

"I'm sorry, Leena, I was just kidding with you," he said softly and squeezed her hand.  She raised her head and tears glistened in her eyes.

"Dammit, why am I crying?" she groaned and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm not this weak!  What's the matter with me?"

"Shh," Bit quieted her, "It's okay, Leena, it's okay for you to cry; that's not weak."

He drew her into his arms, and she laid her head on his shoulder.  Leena had found that she liked the way Bit held her.  She'd become quite accustomed to his hugs over the past several weeks; she liked the affection that he was showing towards her.  The cookie fell out of her hand long forgotten, and she nuzzled her cheek against his strong chest.

"Bit…" Leena sighed huskily.

The young man gulped slightly.  He'd never heard her say his name like that; it was so soft…so tender.  She looked up at him – her tears gone, and her violet eyes held a gentle, loving hue.  Bit found himself falling under her spell, and his chest began to tighten.

"Leena…" He cupped her cheek in his hand and turned her chin up towards him.  His gaze fell upon her lips; it was so tempting.

'God, I want to kiss her so badly.'

Leena felt a definite tightening in his arms, and she could see him wrestling with his emotions.  She noticed the way he was staring at her, and her own heart began to pound wildly.  Fear edged its way into her mind, but she wrestled those thoughts to the ground.

'No, he won't hurt me; he's been so kind and gentle with me; I can trust him.'

"Bit?" she asked in a voice that trembled with nervousness.

"Yes Leena?" his own voice a few octaves lower than normal.

"Would you…would you kiss me?" There was no turning back now; the question was out in the open.

'She…she wants me to kiss her?' Bit gasped silently.  Gazing down at her lovely face, he expected to see her eyes filled with apprehension and worry, but instead, he only found warmth and gentleness.

"Leena…" he almost moaned as he bent down towards her, "…I'll do anything you want," and their lips touched.

Both teens felt the electrical charge when their mouths came together, and Leena felt no uneasiness with her situation.  The kiss was gentle, and he wasn't pushing her for anything else.  However, she turned the tables on him.

"C'mon Bit Cloud, I know you can kiss better than that!" she cooed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  His hands tightened on her hips, and his cocky grin returned.

"Well, my red-haired goddess, if you insist." Bit hadn't realized what he'd just said.

Leena blushed at his compliment, but she didn't have time to think when his mouth was suddenly on hers.  Acting on instinct, she parted her lips to accept him, and Bit swarmed into her mouth.  Soft moans escaped them both when their tongues began an intimate duel.  Bit fed on her lips like a delicious dessert, and Leena clung to front of his shirt.

'I love the way he's holding me; I love the way he smells – so good; and I love the way he kisses me.  Oh Bit…I love yo-' Leena's mind froze before she could finish her thought.

'Man, I never knew Leena could kiss like this.  She's so incredible – so soft and warm in my arms.  It feels so good to hold her like this.  Leena…I wish I could tell you…tell you how much you mean to me…how much I love yo-'

The two pulled apart lost in their own thoughts and doubts, but they both smiled at one another.  Bit turned his head down, and his forehead met hers.  Their noses brushed together, and Leena began to giggle.

"What a pair we make?" she laughed.

"I don't know, I think we're doing well so far."

"I guess you're right; we do make a good team." Her eyes were glowing by now.

"Can I kiss you again?" His lips were only an inch from hers.

"Allow me." Leena grabbed his hair and pulled his face down the remaining distance.

This time, there was no hesitancy between them, and the kiss quickly became heated as their buried emotions bubbled to the surface.

"Well, I'll be damned!"

Bit and Leena jumped apart, and both turned fifteen shades of red in a matter of seconds.  In the doorway stood Doc, Brad – who couldn't help a grin from forming on his face, Naomi, and Leon – who gave Bit a slight glare.

"Uh…hi guys," Bit said nervously. "We were just finishing up lunch."

"And starting something else I see," Naomi laughed.

"Hey Leena, how ya been?" Leon asking, ignoring the fact that she and Bit had just been caught kissing in front of him.

"Okay, I guess, we haven't had any battles lately so it's been kind of boring." Her brother crossed the room and sat down next to her.

"Leena, that's not what I'm talking about, and you know it.  How are 'you' doing?" The young woman looked down at her hands.

"Better, but I'm still a little jittery sometimes." Bit walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're doing great, Leena," he said with a smile.  She reached and squeezed his hand.

"He's right, you look like your old self," Leon said with a grin.  His eyes then strayed up to a certain Liger pilot.

"Bit, can I see you for a second?"

"Sure, I'll be back in minute, okay, Leena?"

"All right."

Bit and Leon walked out the door, and Doc and Brad followed them.  Naomi stayed behind and took a seat next to Leena.

"So girl, how's it going?"

"Fine – just like I said."

"Leena, after what happened to you, nothing can be just fine.  Have you even told anybody yet?"

"N-no…I…I haven't.  I didn't tell Bit cause he was there when…when…" Tears formed in Leena's eyes, and her hands began to tremble.

"Tell me what happened, Leena, otherwise, it's gonna eat you alive!" Naomi advised.

"Well, everyone had left except me and Bit.  He asked if I wanted any food, and we decided on Italian.  A few minutes after he left, someone knocked on the door.  When I opened it, H-Harry was there.  He didn't even ask; he just came in." Naomi could see how hard it was for Leena to talk about this.

"It's okay, Leena, take your time."

"He came in and asked if I wanted to go to dinner with him.  I'd told him no because Bit had already left to get us something.  When I mentioned Bit's name, Harry…he…he got so angry." Leena's hands began to shake.

"He kept going on and on about how he was better than Bit – how he had money and how I belonged to him.  He kept asking why I had chosen Bit over him!  I said that there wasn't anything between Bit and I, but he just wouldn't listen.  That was when Harry got this cruel look in his eyes."

Naomi clutched the young woman's hands when she saw the tears begin to flow down her cheeks.

"Was he angry with you or angry with Bit?"

"I think it was both of us, but I'm not sure.  That's when he grabbed me.  He kept telling me how I was his and his alone.  Then he started asking if Bit had touched me.  I knew then that it was getting dangerous.  Then Harry kissed me.  I tried to knee him in the groin to make him let go, but I missed and hit him in the stomach.  He let go of me, and I managed to get away."

"Did you try and hide somewhere or head to the control room?" Naomi inquired.

"Yeah, I actually headed for my room because it was the closest, but Harry caught me before I reached it.  He pinned me to the ground with his body and smiled at me.  The look he gave me…it was just…I felt like I was going to be sick.  Then he said, 'I shall have you one way or the other.'" Leena finally broke down and buried her face in her hands.

Naomi simply held her hand and stroked her hair – like a watchful big sister.

"Harry started grabbing me everywhere, and then he…then he…put his hand under my… my skirt, and he touched me down there." Leena's face had turned red talking about this, but the tears still came.

"I didn't like any of it; I kept telling him to stop over and over again; but he wouldn't listen.  That was when I heard him undoing his pants, and the next thing I know, I felt like a knife had just ripped into my body.  It hurt so much; I didn't want any of it!"

"Of course not, Leena, no one wants to be hurt like that."

"While he was r-r-raping me, he kept saying how I was used goods, and no one else would want me after he was done.  He said that no man but him would accept me – not even Bit would want me if I was tainted."

As Naomi listened to Leena's heartbreaking tale, she felt a growing anger flourishing inside her.  The next time she met Harry Champ in battle or anywhere else, she would show him no mercy, but Naomi also knew that her rage would be nothing compared to Leon's or worst of all Bit's!

"That was when Bit showed up, and he pushed Harry off me.  I couldn't think or feel; I just curled up in a ball and cried."

"I'm so sorry, Leena, I wish that there was something that I could do." Leena only grabbed her hands tighter.

"Thanks, Naomi."

"So, Bit's been looking after you, huh?" Leena's eyes brightened slightly, and her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, he's…he's been with me since it happened.  I don't know if it was just the fact that he stopped Harry from hurting me, or if I…I…"

"I think it's much more than that, Leena."

"You do?" she gasped and wiped off her cheeks.  Naomi actually grinned at her.

"Tell me something, Leena, what has Bit done to help you?"

"Well…he always stays close by in case I ask for him, and he stays by my bed at night until I fall asleep, and sometimes, he…he even holds me while I sleep."

"When did that start?" Leena blushed and put her head down.

"The same night it happened.  I…I…asked him; I didn't want to be alone.  I…I wanted him to hold me."

"I understand, Leena, this just doesn't come from Bit saving you from Harry; it's much more than that.  Personally, I think you're in love with him."

"Are you crazy?" Leena gawked, "I…I never told him that."

"Doesn't matter.  Let me ask you this, what do you feel like when he holds you?"

"I feel like I'm wrapped up in a warm blanket; I feel safe and…"

"Loved!" Naomi cut in.  Leena merely nodded.

"Okay, next question, when he kissed you, did it feel the same as Harry's?"

"No way!" she nearly shouted, "Harry forced me to kiss him; he didn't even ask!  And with Bit, well, he had this look in his eyes that made me feel all warm inside, and then I asked him to kiss me."

"Whoa, you asked Bit to kiss you!"

"Hmm, I just knew that he'd be gentle with me; I trusted him."

"That does it, Leena, you're in love with him – case closed!" Naomi laughed.

"But, what about what Harry said?  I mean, I'm not a…"

"Hold it right there!" Naomi interrupted, "Don't you dare start thinking like that, young lady!  I honestly believe that Bit wants to be with you, Leena; he doesn't care about what happened.  Think about it, has he seemed disgusted or repulsed by you?"

"No, in fact, he seems much different then before.  I always thought he was just a cocky pilot who happened to be really cute, but now, I realize that he's really sweet and compassionate when he wants to be."

"Sounds like the great Bit Cloud has the hots for you too, Leena."

"You mean like Brad has for you!" Now, it was Naomi's turn to blush, and the two girls laughed simultaneously.

On the other hand, Bit was doing anything but laughing.  He had both Doc and Leon Tauros staring him down.  Brad just stood in the background watching to see if Bit would survive this.

"All right, Bit Cloud, you've got one minute to explain to me why you were kissing Leena?" Leon asked with a stern face.

"That's none of your business!" the blonde pilot shot back.

"Answer the question, Bit," Doc said this time.  For once, the childish grin was gone, and he looked like a father seeing his daughter's first boyfriend.

"Fine, Doc, I kissed Leena because I wanted to."

"Oh really, so you've been looking after her hoping that you could make out with her," Leon accused.  That got a rise out of Bit, and he grabbed him by the collar.

"Take that back right now!" Rage burned in his emerald eyes, "I'd never use Leena like that; I care about her too much."

"Let him go," Doc ordered and pulled the two, young men apart.

"Listen Bit, Leena's very vulnerable right now; you can't just kiss her whenever you want."

"Do you think I'm stupid, Doc?  First of all, I know that she's in a tough spot right now, but Leena isn't a helpless child.  Second of all, she asked me to kiss her."

That made both Doc and Leon shut their mouths, and a grin began to spread across Brad's face.

"Look Doc, I understand that you're both worried about her, but trust me, I would never take advantage of her.  Leena's one of the most important people in the world to me; she and Liger are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"It's about time you two got together," Brad said sarcastically. "You two argue like you're married."

"I'm sorry, Bit, I just didn't want my sister to have a broken heart on top of everything else," Leon stated.

"Not gonna happen; I won't let it!"

'Hmm, he really does care about her; maybe they are right for each other,' Doc thought.


	4. A New Armor and A New Love

Another week rolled by, and Bit and Leena were getting closer by the day.  Leon and Naomi had taken up residence at the Blitz Team's base for the time being.  It was nice for Leena to have a girl around to talk to, and Brad wasn't about to complain about having his girlfriend nearby.

Bit hadn't kissed her since their little incident in the dining room so he decided to take Liger out for a run.

Liger Zero roared across the open countryside, and Bit sighed happily.  He missed piloting his zoid.

"Hey pal, sorry I've ignored you lately.  You know that Leena's been getting better though, but I still should've paid more attention to you."

Liger growled as if telling him that it understood.

"Thanks partner, now let's go!" Bit gunned the throttle, and the pair roared off into the distance.

Bit noticed that their were approaching a mountain range and decided to head back to the base.  When he tried to turn around, Liger kept running ahead.

"Liger, what are doing?  We need to get back!"

The zoid roared and continued heading towards the mountains.

"What's that?  You see something?" Bit questioned.  After a few minutes, they arrived.

"I don't see anything."

Liger Zero growled, and a bright flash of light made Bit close his eyes.

"What was that?" 

Upon opening his eyes, the young man saw an entire side of the mountain had disappeared.  In its place looked to be a large stone entrance, and Liger headed into it.

"Whoa, hold it, partner!" Bit ordered trying to stop his zoid.

Liger continued deeper inside the rock face, and Bit was forced to sit back and wait for him to stop.  A second later, Liger did just that and skidded to a halt.

Bit turned on a few of his external lights and saw that they were in a large cavern.  A glint of something caught his eye, and he focused his scanners on that spot.  There was something carved into the wall; it was an engraving of Liger Zero!

"Ah, now I get it, Liger, you brought me here for this didn't you?" His zoid growled and nodded its head.

"Well then, let's see…" Bit turned up his lights, and the glinting got even brighter.

Looking below the carving, he saw a stone platform and upon that platform, were several zoid parts.  A closer examination proved that it was a set of zoid armor.

"Hmm, this must be some type of special armor for you, eh Liger?"

Bit scanned each of the parts, but they did not reveal very much.  The set of components were kind of a cross between the regular Zero armor and the Jager armor.  The parts were black, and some carried silver streaks along the sides.  The largest parts looked to be booster rockets similar to the ion thrusters on Jager, but Bit could not see any visible weapons.

"Well, we found it, and it is meant for you, Liger, so I guess we better take it home with us." Liger growled in agreement, and Bit began to load up the parts.

By the time he made it back to the Blitz Team's base, it was past midnight.  Bit took Liger inside the Hover Cargo and placed the new armor in one of the storage paddocks in the loading bay.  Returning outside, he parked Liger Zero in its repair dock and hopped out of the pilot seat.

"Bit Cloud!"

He turned to see Leena running up to him, and she looked pissed.

"Where have you been?"

"I took Liger out for a run; I said so before I left!"

"That was eight hours ago!" Leena screeched.  Bit smiled at the look on her face.  Her bottom lip was pushed out, and her eyes were glistening.  She'd been worried about him.

"Ah…" Bit sighed and walked up to her.  He cupped her chin in his hand and looked down at her.

"…Were you worried about me, Leena?" She turned away as her face flushed.

"Of course not!  Well…okay…maybe…a little…" Bit wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Why Leena…I'm touched," he said sarcastically.  She turned her head back towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was talking about Liger Zero, you big dope!"

Now, it was Bit's turn to pout, and Liger let out a series of short growls, making it sound like it was laughing.

"Hey Liger, that wasn't funny!" Leena giggled at the fuming look on his face and gently stroked the back of his neck.

"Be quiet, Bit, I missed you too."

"That's more like it!" The smile came back to his face, and Leena smiled back at him.

"Do I need to ask?" Bit said softly.

"Not at all." Knowing what he meant, Leena closed her eyes and waited for him.

Bending down slightly, he brushed his lips across hers before covering her mouth in a long, sweet kiss.  His hands glided down her sides and settled on her hips.  A soft moan escaped her lips, and Bit moved to kiss her neck.

"Leena…" he sighed and moved to kiss her lips once again.

The two were lost in each other's arms, and Leena clutched the front of his shirt desperately.  She'd never felt like this before.  Her body felt like it was on fire, and her skin tingled anxiously.

'Oh Bit, I love the way you touch me.'

His hands didn't grope her like Harry had done.  His fingertips merely brushed across her body slowly tantalizing all that made her a woman.  Unconsciously, her right leg curled around his left thigh and drew him closer.  This pushed him between her legs, and his pelvis brushed up against her junction.  Leena let out a small grunt, and Bit immediately released her suddenly realizing what he'd done.

"Jeez, I'm sorry, Leena, I shouldn't have done that; I shouldn't have touched you like that!" His eyes were filled with guilt, and he waited for her to be upset with him.

Leena had been frightened when he'd parted her thighs, but it had actually felt good when he'd brushed against her center.  She'd groaned in pleasure not in pain.

"Bit, it's okay, I didn't mind; it wasn't painful," she assured him.

"But I heard you groan."

"Well…yes…I groaned because…because it felt good," Leena said softly and blushed.

"Are you sure?  Don't lie about it just to make me happy."

"Bit…" she said tenderly and stepped back into his arms, "…I don't mind if you touch me like that – just take it slow, okay?  I trust you; I know that you won't hurt me."

Liger suddenly growled, and Bit understood what he was trying to say.  The zoid had said one simple phrase, 'Tell her!'

"Leena, I love you."

She drew back in shock; she hadn't expected such a blatant admission from him.  His beautiful, green eyes told her how truthful he was, and her heart began pounding against her chest.  She'd always wondered what it would be like to hear a man tell her that, and to hear it from Bit Cloud, it was incredible!  Tears filled her eyes, and she folded her hands under her chin

"Bit…I love you too," she whispered.

"What did you just say?" The young man wanted to make sure he'd heard right!

"I said I love you too!" Leena said a little more firmly this time.  It felt good to say that to him; she was being honest.

Bit cupped her cheek in his hand, and she nuzzled his palm.

"Oh Leena…" His eyes glistened, and she stared at him in shock.  Bit was actually crying – because of her!

The pilot of Gun Sniper dove into his arms and buried her face into his chest.  Despite her eyes being moist, Leena didn't cry; actually, she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Bit asked, looking down at her.

"It's just that…I can imagine what everyone's gonna say when they find out about us; they'll think we're both crazy!" He gave her a gentle hug.

"Nah, I doubt it; I have a feeling we've been giving out little hints lately – not to mention that kiss in the break room.  I even got a lecture from Leon and Doc because of that!"

"Oh really?" Leena gasped suddenly very interested, "And what did they say?"

"They were worried that you might be taken advantage of because you were vulnerable and needed someone right now.  They thought I was trying to seduce you because I was the closest to you since the 'incident'."

"I'm gonna kill those two!" Leena growled, while doing a slow burn.

"Cool down your afterburners, sweetie, I set the record straight.  I told them both that I'd never take advantage of you like that; I care about you too much."

"Hmmph, I'm still gonna yell at 'em; I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself!"

"Leena…don't even make me respond to that," Bit warned, and she could see what he was about to say.

"All right, I won't kill them, but they still should've given you the benefit of the doubt."

"They were just worried that's all; it's normal.  After all, Leon's your old brother, and Doc's your father.  They're the men in your life."

"Well…they'll have to take a number; I already have my man," Leena laughed and hugged him tightly.

"I'm flattered, Miss Tauros, that is quite an honor," Bit said sarcastically.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" she replied with a wry grin.  The two started laughing until their sides hurt.

"C'mon, let's get some sleep, I'm bagged," Bit groaned.  He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her to her room.

"Want to stay with me tonight?" Leena asked, leaning up against her door.  It wasn't a sexual invitation; she just wanted him to hold her.

"Not this time, all right?"

"I understand." And she really did!  She knew that Bit didn't want to keep babying her; he needed to leave her alone so she'd get her confidence back.

"Goodnight then."

Bit took one, long stride and wrapped her in his arms again.  He caught her mouth with a hungry kiss and left her gasping for air.

"I love you, my trigger-happy, little redhead!" His smile was coy but loving at the same time.  Leena smiled happily and kissed him again.

"And I love you, my arrogant, zoid pilot."

Too soon for both of them, Leena slipped out of his arms, and her door swished open.  She disappeared inside, and it closed with a soft hiss.

Bit took a deep breath to clear his senses; he couldn't keep the smile off his face.  Putting his hands behind his head, his whistled quietly as he headed down the hallway.


	5. I Want to Fight

Doc headed into the conference room with a glum look on his face. In front of him sat Bit, Leena, and Jamie on one side and Brad, Naomi, and Leon on the other.

"Well team, we just received the data for our next battle."

"Who are we up against this time?" Brad asked in a rather bored tone. Doc's face fell slightly, and his eyes wondered over towards Leena.

"The Champ team!" Six heads snapped up.

"Are you serious?" Leon asked his father.

"Is it really the Champ team?" Jamie piped up.

Leena didn't say a word, but her hands began to tremble. Bit reached over to calm her down, and she clutched his hand like a vice.

"When does the battle begin?" Everyone stared at the pilot of Liger Zero.

"Bit, you can't be serious!" Doc gasped.

"Oh, it's gonna happen all right; I've got a score to settle with Harry." He turned towards Leena, and she immediately looked at him worriedly.

"But…do you really have to?" she asked in a quiet, soft voice.

"Leena, this is about more than just a zoid battle, this is about you, and I'm not about to let Harry get away with hurting you like he did. If he went to the trouble of arranging a match, then I'm not going to disappoint him," Bit said with an evil smile.

"You're right, Bit, and I'm gonna help you do it!" Leon said firmly. "I can switch my zoid gear back to the Blitz Team for this battle then change it back afterwards."

"What battle mode is it?" Jamie inquired, acting like the strategist he was.

"It's battle mode 0999, which means that pretty much anything goes! The match calls for an even number of zoids on each squad."

"So each team has three zoids to fight with. Hmm…Bit and Leon are two…" Jamie said out loud, "…I guess Brad will be the third."

"I want to fight!" Leena interrupted. Everyone gawked at her.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea," Doc pleaded.

"Dad's right, Leena, this is one battle you shouldn't be in," Leon added. She looked up at the young man next to her.

"Please, I need to do this – if nothing else than for myself," she said, gazing up at Bit with pleading eyes. He smiled at her warmly and nodded his head.

"All right, you're in on one condition – you don't fight Harry directly – that part I'll take care of for you."

"Agreed."

"Bit, you can't be serious," Naomi said with a concerned expression.

"Look…if Leena wants to fight, I'm not gonna argue with her; she should be in this battle more than any of us."

"Fine Leena, you can fight, but I want you to be extra careful," Doc said with a stern glare. "The battle is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon about thirty miles to west of here."

"Hmmph…that's a pretty wide-open area; we shouldn't have too much trouble," Leon said firmly.

"At least we won't have to watch Harry hide behind the rocks," Bit said with an arrogant smile. Everyone laughed at his comment, and their spirits began to lift.

Later that night, the Blitz Team loaded up their zoids into the Hover Cargo for the following day of combat. Bit parked Liger Zero in its storage paddock but did not open the cockpit.

"Liger, tomorrow's really important to me. This time it's more than just another battle; this one's for Leena. I'm gonna need you, partner. Are you ready to rock?"

Liger roared emphatically, and Bit chuckled lightly.

"I knew you'd be ready, pal. Get some rest, Liger, we've got a big day ahead of us."

Rest was something that everyone needed, but Bit just couldn't make himself fall asleep. He'd been lying in his bed for the last two hours just staring at the ceiling. He was so wound up that his mind wouldn't calm down. The door to his room swished open, and he turned to see who'd be seeing him this late. He sat up abruptly, seeing none other than Leena entering his room.

"Leena, is something wrong?" She shook her head and walked inside.

Bit's eyes shot open when he saw what she was wearing. In the nights he'd spent with her, she'd always worn pajamas to sleep in. Tonight however, Leena was wearing a beautiful, red silk nightgown. It ran all the way down the length of her body and made Bit's heart pound rapidly against his chest.

"Uh…Leena…what's going on?" She merely walked up and kissed him. He could feel her trembling and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey…" he whispered, seeing tears begin to trickle down her cheeks, "…tell me what's bothering you."

"Make love to me, Bit." Her statement floored him; he just sat there stunned speechless.

"Leena…I…we…I can't…I mean I…"

"You don't want me," she sighed as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Of course, I want you, but that's not the point. We just can't!"

"I knew it!" Leena cried and snapped around. Her shoulders trembled as she cried her eyes out.

"Harry told me that no one would want me – not even you. He said that I was 'used goods', and that he was the only one who'd accept me anymore." Bit shot up off the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Leena, don't you dare believe a word he said to you. I will never turn you away; I love you too much to let you go. I thought you knew that already," he sighed and put his head on her shoulder.

"Then why won't you make love to me?" Leena asked and turned her face towards his. Bit turned her around to face him and wiped her tear-stained cheeks.

"Because I want the time to be right. I want our first time to be perfect. You don't have to ask me just to make me want you."

"No Bit…it's not just that…not entirely anyway. I want to be with you too; I really do! I want to know what's it liked to be loved." Leena reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please Bit, I don't want to fight Harry tomorrow not knowing what it's liked to be loved by you; I need to know. I love you with all my heart…so please, make me yours." Her eyes were now clear of tears and glowed with her warmth and love for him. She pressed her body closer to his and sighed in contentment.

Bit's mind was at war with his body. His mind was screaming 'no' over and over again, but his body wasn't listening. All he could feel was the softness of her skin as it glided over him, and the swells of her breasts pressed up against his chest.

'Man, I want her, but…should I?' He decided to give Leena the power to decide.

"Leena, tell me that you want this," he said with a husky voice. 

Her warm smile turned into a very fickle grin. She grabbed hold of his white tanktop and nearly ripped it over his head. Placing her hands on his chest, she tenderly massaged his firm muscles, drawing a low groan from him.

"I want you, Bit; I want us – together right now."

They made love into the early hours of the morning. Both had incredible stamina and drove each other crazy with desire and lust.

"Leena…" Bit groaned in half pain half desire, "…I…I can't last much longer…I need to come out of you."

Her eyes shot open, and she clutched his hands to her breasts.

"No Bit, don't pull out of me. Don't you dare!" 

He didn't even try to argue with her; she felt way too good and too hot to give up now. 

"OHHH BITTTTT!!!"

 "LEEEENNNAAA!!!"

His cry answered hers as he exploded into her warm, supple body, and Leena had the overwhelming thought of this was what love should truly be like.

The two teenagers collapsed – dead as doornails. Bit hit the bed with a thud, and Leena landed on his chest. She managed to turn over before collapsing on top of him again.

"Jeez Leena, you're gonna be the death of me!" Bit huffed as he managed to run his fingers through her hair.

"I hope not; I don't want to give you just yet!" she teased and cracked a small smile.

"Just yet?" he questioned. She slid up his body, dragging her breasts up the planes of his chest. "No fair, you're clouding my judgment."

"Then let me say it loud and clear…" Leena bent down and kissed him long and hard, "…I will never give you up, Bit. Hmm…that was so great!"

"Leena…what we just did was more than just 'great'?"

"True…I think a better word would be mind-blowing or maybe earth-shattering."

"How about perfect?" Bit asked as he took her face in his hands. She smiled warmly and looked down into his green eyes.

"Sounds good to me."

"Are you okay, Leena? Did I hurt you?" The sarcasm was gone from his voice; he was being very serious. She merely shook her head.

"To be honest, when you first went in, it hurt a little bit, but after a minute or so, it stopped completely. After that, it was the most incredible feeling in the world."

"I'm glad you liked it so much."

"And I'm glad you were the one to show me how wonderful it could be."

Bit pulled her down for a long, sweet kiss. Pulling her down beside him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Leena, I would love to show you again, but we need at least some rest for tomorrow," he said, reminding her of their upcoming battle.

"You're right, but after we beat the snot out of Harry…" she leaned closer to nipped at his ear, "…I don't want you anywhere else but right here making love to me."

"That's a promise, sweetie." He kissed her once again, and she curled up into his side.

Bit covered them with a somewhat-dry blanket, but it was more than enough to keep them warm. They had each other for that anyway. He tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms tighter around her body.

"Goodnight Bit," she murmured softly.

"Goodnight, my Leena."


	6. Cerberus

The sun was high in the sky by the time the Blitz Team's Hover Cargo reached their designated battlefield.

"Leon…ready to mobilize the Blade Liger!" and he launched out of the hatch.  The Gun Sniper was lifted up onto the pad.

"Leena…ready to mobilize Gun Sniper!"

She felt an uneasiness as she landed, and her hands were shaking slightly as she gripped the controls.  Leena cleared her thoughts and remembered the kiss that Bit had given her before they'd mobilized their zoids.  He'd melted her heart within a few seconds and told her to be careful; it had given her all the strength she'd needed.

Meanwhile, down on the maintenance deck, Bit was busy getting Liger Zero ready for battle.

"Liger…activating the system…JAGER!"

At his command, the electronic arms removed Liger's armor and installed the streaky, blue armor of the Jager.  Bit's chair leaned back to give him additional support, and his zoid was lifted up to the launching pad.

"Liger Zero Jager…CAS complete!" Jamie confirmed over the loudspeaker.

"GO JAGER!!!"

Bit roared out onto the battlefield to join his teammates.

Ten minutes passed by, and there was no sign of the Champ Team.  Just then, a red Whale King appeared on the horizon.  It landed about two miles from the Hover Cargo, and two zoids exited from the mouth.  They were two Iron Kongs.

"Whoa, hold on a minute, I see only two zoids," Leena gasped.

Suddenly, the judge satellite crashed into the ground.

"Battle approved…battle approved…the Blitz Team versus the Champ Team.  Battle mode 0999.  READY…FIGHT!!!"

The Iron Kongs charged straight at the Blitz Team.

"What's going on here?  Aren't there supposed to be three zoids?" Bit asked rather confused.

"What's the matter, Bit, are you afraid?" Harry's face popped up on their vidscreens.

"I'm not afraid of anything, you bastard."

"Ah Leena…how wonderful to see you again." She suddenly felt very noxious. "It's too bad that we were interrupted last time."

"Shut-up!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "You raped me, you arrogant son of a bitch!  I never want to see your face again, do you hear me?"

By now she was shaking – not in fear but in anger; rage was boiling in her veins.

"You heard my sister, Harry, you're not gonna lay one finger on her every again!" Leon said fervently.

"Well…aren't we confident.  Why don't we make a wager then?  Whoever wins the battle has rights to Leena?"

"I have a better idea," Bit interrupted with a wide smirk.

"If it isn't the hero himself?" Harry spat angrily. "What could you possibly offer me?"

"Leave Leena out of this battle; this is between you and me.  Whoever loses this battle has to leave zoid battles…forever!"

Everyone gasped at his statement.

"My…my…you're a brave man, Bit Cloud.  You will never defeat me!"

"What do you say, you pompous jackass?" Harry growled at him through the screen.

"I accept, Bit, but you better live up to the end of the bargain when you lose."

"Let's dance!"

The Iron Kongs charged towards the Blitz Team; their speed increasing as they approached.

"Leon…you there!"

"What is it, Bit?"

"I got an idea.  Hey Leena, you up for some target practice?" A smug smile crossed her lips.

"You bet I am."

"All right, listen up, on my signal, I want you to fire a full barrage exactly one hundred meters ahead of the Iron Kongs," Bit began.

"Are you crazy?  I'll completely miss them!" she protested.

"That's right, but it'll provide a smokescreen which is what I want.  Leon, I'm going to take Liger straight through them.  Jager's laser claw isn't strong enough to cut through their armor, but your laser blades are.  I want you to follow me in.  When I shoot in between them, they'll turn to follow my movements; that'll give you a chance to slice them both at once."

"That's ingenious, Bit!" Jamie said over the com.

"So, there is a brain inside that head of yours," Brad laughed.  Bit glared at him but quickly returned his mind to the battlefield.

"Okay…are you both ready?"

"Ready," Leon and Leena answered.

"Let's do it!"

Liger charged full-steam toward its opponents, and Leon followed closely behind.  Within thirty seconds, the two were within range of their targets.

"Get ready, Leena…and fire!" Bit ordered.

"WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!"

The Gun Sniper unleashed its full barrage, and the shells landed exactly where they were supposed.  The explosion caused the Iron Kongs to slow down, and Bit made his move.  He gunned the Jager's ion thrusters into full throttle and roared into the smoke.  Ten seconds later, Leon followed him.

Bit emerged from the cloud of smoke and zipped directly between the two beefy zoids.  Just as he'd predicted, they turned to follow his movements; it was Leon's turn now.

"BLADE ATTACK!"

The Blade Liger extended its blades, and its booster kicked into overdrive.  The blades charged up with energy and slashed through the sides of both Iron Kongs.  It took out the joint sockets at the top of the legs, and the heavy zoids crashed to the ground.

Bit and Leon brought their zoids to a halt and surveyed their work with satisfied smiles.

"Scratch two Iron Kongs," Leon said firmly.

"That was too easy," Bit said worriedly. "Even Harry has more skill than that."

"Ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…" A loud cackled interrupted their conversation.

A black Whale King appeared in the sky.  It had been under the guise of a stealth shield and was completely invisible.

"That's Layon's voice!" Leena gasped.  Sure enough, Layon appeared on their screens.

"Well Tauros, it's time to settle the score once and for all.  You're going to pay dearly."

"Dammit Layon, I don't have time to mess around with you today," Doc said angrily.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and the Blitz Team had to steady themselves.  About a half mile away, the earth exploded upwards, and something emerged from underground.

"Now Tauros, I give you my finest accomplishment…the Cerberus!"

As the dust settled, you could see a massive zoid had emerged.  It had three giant heads that looked very much like Zabre Fangs and nasty looking claws.  It had to be at least ten times the size of any of the Blitz Team's zoids.  There were twin laser guns mounted on its back, and a triple-barrel cannon on its underbelly.

"What in the world is that?" Leena gasped.  Harry's face once again appeared on her screen.

"Leena, my darling, how do you like my new zoid?"

"You're piloting it!" Bit interrupted.

"Of course.  Dr. Layon heard about my plight to rescue my precious Leena from you.  She is mine and no one else's!"

"Layon, how could you help this bastard?  Don't you realize what he did?" Leon said angrily.

"Layon!" Doc broke in, his face taking up most of the view screen.

"I don't want to talk to you, Tauros."

"Fine, but you're going to listen.  You think that Harry loves her…then why did he rape her!" he shouted.

Layon, who had been eating a cup of noodles, spit it out onto his control panel.

"What did you say?"

"Harry raped her, you ignorant jerk!" Doc growled angrily.  Layon's face turned ghostly white.

"That's impossible; you're lying!" He switched his communications to Harry's channel.

"Explain yourself at once!"

"Leena is mine and has always been mine; I took her because she belongs to me."

"You lying son of a bitch.  You told me that Bit was the one who hurt her – not you."

While they were arguing, Jamie was busying retrieving the data disc from their security cameras.  He'd recently discovered that the cameras had recorded what had happened on the night Leena had been assaulted.

"Doc, tell Layon you can prove Harry raped Leena," he advised.

"Layon, listen to me, Jamie is sending you a copy of our security footage; this is what really happened to Leena."

Dr. Layon received the transmission in a matter of seconds, and his eyes widened in horror.  He could clearly see Harry holding Leena to the ground, and she screaming 'no…no…no' over and over again.  Then someone screamed 'take your damn hands off her'.  Bit tackled Harry onto the ground, and Leena curled up into a ball.

"What have I done?"

"Enough talking, Bit, it's time to settle this once and for all!"

"My thoughts exactly, Harry." Liger roared in agreement.

"You don't stand a chance against my Cerberus."

"We'll see about that!  Let's get 'em, Liger!"

Liger Zero charged at the Cerberus at full speed, but the mighty zoid didn't move.

"He's just sitting there," Leon said confused.

"All right, Liger, get ready…let's take 'em down."

When Liger Zero was about a quarter of a mile away, the Cerberus raised its laser cannons and fired.  Bit gunned his thrusters to accelerate past them, but the turrets speed increased to match his acceleration, and he was drilled head on by several laser blasts.

"Bit!" Leena shouted as she saw him go down.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she growled.

The Gun Sniper advanced on its enemy, and Leena fired everything she had at the Cerberus.  When the smoke cleared, an energy shield had formed around the three-headed beast, and it was completely unscathed.

"Dammit, not even a scratch."

"Hang back a minute, Leena, this zoid's no pushover," Leon advised her.

Inside Liger Zero, Bit shook the cobwebs and rubbed his head.

"Liger, you okay?" His zoid growled slightly. "All right, let's try that again."

"Look, Bit's back on his feet," Leon said with relief in his voice.

"You okay?" Leena asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine – just a bad headache."

"Guys, listen to me, you need to attack it as one; it's gonna take all your firepower to beat it!" Jamie advised.

"He's right, everybody, this one's gonna require a 'team' effort," Leon added.

"All right, I'll act as a decoy and draw his attention," Bit stated, "He wants me the worst anyway."

Liger Zero began another charge at the Cerberus, and Bit continued to turn up his throttle.  Once again, the lasers were fired as he accelerated, but at the last moment, he pushed his thrusters to full power and roared past the explosion.

"Let's do it, Liger." The claws on his zoid began to glow, and he leapt into the air.

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!"

The Cerberus brought its shield to ward his attack, but they weren't finished yet.

"WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!" Leena fired everything she had left and pummeled the opposite side of the shield.

Bit continued to press his claw against the shield and finally the energy broke from the strain.  He aimed directly at the central head, but he was about to hit a serious obstacle.  The two heads on the sides reached out and wrapped their jaws around Liger Zero.  The zoid roared as the fangs penetrated the Jager's armor.

"Let him go!" Leena shouted in horror.

Leon charged forward and extended his blades.  The Blade Liger rammed into the side of the Cerberus, and its left blade collided with the left leg joint of the Cerberus.  The collision forced it to release Liger Zero, and Bit managed to jump away from any further attack.  However, the left blade on Leon's zoid had been severed by the Cerberus' armor and now lay useless on the ground.

"I don't believe it; I can't cut through that thing!"

"Nothing can cut through it," a familiar voice interrupted.

"Layon…is that you?" Leena inquired.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry about this.  I thought I was helping you, but instead, I've condemned you instead.  I made my Cerberus to be more powerful than any of the Liger's armors; laser blades and cannon blasts won't scratch it.  There's nothing you can do to defeat it; it has no weaknesses."

"I have a feeling he's right," Leon gulped.

"C'mon, you guys," Bit interrupted, "We're not out of this yet."

Liger Zero was in bad shape.  One of its boosters had been badly damaged and was completely inoperable.  There was no way for Jager to reach its top speed.

"Liger…talk to me, I need you, partner!" Bit pleaded, "We can't lose this battle." He could hear his zoid respond to him.

"Are you sure, pal?  Will it really work?" Liger growled in confirmation. "All right, I believe you; let's do it."

Bit turned around and headed back to the Hover Cargo.

"Leon…buy me two minutes!"

"But Bit…you heard Layon; the Cerberus is designed to defeat every one of Liger Zero's armor units," Jamie reminded him.  The blonde-haired pilot merely ignored him.

"If you say so, Bit."

Inside the Cerberus, Harry Champ was laughing as he saw Bit retreating towards the Hover Cargo.

"Look at that coward run!" he nearly cackled.  On either side of him, Benjamin and Sebastian gazed worriedly at each other.

"Harry, we should stop this now."

"Never!  I won't stop until Bit is destroyed, and Leena is mine!"

"But Harry, we can't kill him!" Benjamin advised.

"Just watch me!" the pompous young man hissed. 

'That's right, Bit Cloud, do what you want, but your fate is still going to be the same.'

The Blade Liger launched another attack against the Cerberus, but as Leon leapt into the air, its cannon fired and knocked him head over heels back onto the ground.

"That's take care of you," Harry said triumphantly.

"Now Leena, we're all alone…" His eyes trained on the Hover Cargo, "…but first let me get rid of those meddlers."

The Cerberus opened all three of its mouths, and each extended a long, slender barrel.

"Oh no, don't tell me those are…" Leena gulped.

The ends of the barrels began to glow, and she knew what they were – charged particle cannons.


	7. Birth of Kaiser

Liger Zero limped onto the maintenance deck, and Bit activated the armor paddocks.  Meanwhile, the rest of the Blitz Team watched in horror at the Cerberus targeted them.

"Doc, I'm getting massive energy readings from the cannons; our shield can't withstand a hit from all three.  What are we supposed to do?" Jamie asked hysterically.  The older man just had a blank look on his face; he didn't know.

"Hold it, lamebrain!" Leena growled as she moved her Gun Sniper into a position directly in front of the Hover Cargo.

"Get out of the way, Leena."

"No Harry, I'm not moving; I won't let you kill my friends and family."

"I said get out of the way now!" he shouted at her.

"No, as much as you think, the world does not jump to your every wish." Leena needed to keep him talking to prevent him from firing his cannons.  If she could keep him distracted long enough, they may have chance.

"You're the most stubborn woman I ever met!" Harry growled. "Why won't you accept that you belong with me?"

"Because I don't, Harry.  You don't own me; I don't answer to you!"

Leena had no idea where she was getting her strength.  She'd been terrified of seeing him again because it would remind her of all the pain he caused her, but instead, she felt an overwhelming rage towards him.

"For the last time, Leena, get out of the way."

"Or what?  You're gonna shoot me too.  What about your prize?  You fire, and you'll destroy me too.  Who are you gonna have if I die?"

"I…I don't know…" Harry said as his voice broke.  Leena sneered at him.

"Here's the truth, Harry, I'm not yours, and I'll never be yours.  I don't love you and never will.  And you know why?" She waited until he looked at her, and she smiled evilly.

"Because I'm in love with Bit."

Harry screamed so loud his cockpit nearly shook.

"That's right, buddy, get used to it.  I love Bit, and he loves me.  In fact…" Leena's smile became even smugger; she knew exactly how to annoy him.

"…let me tell you something, Bit is ten times the man you are…in every single way!"

Harry's teeth were grinding together by now.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Bit and I made love, Harry, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it.  He's mine, and I'm his."

"You lying, bitch!" Harry roared and grabbed the trigger for his cannons, "Fine, then die with your pathetic Bit Cloud."

While Leena had Harry talking, it gave Bit the time he needed.  The mechanical arms extended and removed the damaged Jager armor.

"Okay Liger, what should we call it?" A low growl gave him his answer, "Yeah partner, I like it.  Now, let's do it."

Bit rotated his controls and called on the necessary armor.  It placed it onto Liger Zero's frame and amazing things began to happen.  Bit noticed his energy levels skyrocketing, and he checked all of his systems.

"Oh yeah, this is more like it."

Inside the bridge of the Hover Cargo, Jamie was monitoring Bit's armor transformation.

"Which one is he going to use?" Brad asked.

"I don't know, the Schneider and Panzer haven't been removed from their storage compartments."

"Are you serious?" Doc gasped.

"Yeah, they haven't been touched."

"Is Bit crazy?" Brad stated, "What's he gonna do?  Fight without weapons and armor?"

Liger Zero was lifted up onto the catapult, and Bit saw the three charged particle cannons pointing directly at him and the rest of the Blitz Team.

"Leena!  Hang on, I'm on my way!"

"You're too late, Bit!" Harry said sadistically.  He fired just as Bit launched from the Hover Cargo.

The charged particle beams were heading straight for Liger Zero, and Leena closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!" Bit called his attack just as the attack reached his zoid.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Harry laughed as he saw the explosion erupt.  However, the shockwave was much smaller than it should've been.

"I'm not done yet, Harry!"

"It's impossible!" the young man gasped in shock.

As the smoke cleared, Liger Zero was standing on the ground in front of the Gun Sniper completely unharmed.  More than that, the armor on the zoid was no ordinary sight; it was the black armor that Bit had found buried inside the mountain.

"B-Bit…what…what happened?" Leena gasped, seeing Liger Zero standing in front of her.  He just smiled at her.

"Sorry I was late, but you know me…always gotta make a big entrance."

"How did you survive, Bit Cloud?" Harry demanded, "There's no way you could have withstood that cannon assault."

"Actually Harry, what I did was use my laser claw to deflect the beams in three separate directions so the energy dissipated quickly.  Your weapons are useless."

"I don't believe you; Liger Zero doesn't have that ability; what are you piloting?" Bit merely laughed.

"Ah…allow me to introduce you to…LIGER ZERO KAISER!"

Liger Zero's roar shook the ground as it stomped forward to face the Cerberus; its tail was whipping widely behind it while its eyes glowed with power.  Leena and the rest of the Blitz Team were still stunned at what they'd just seen Bit do.

"Ready Liger?" A slow growl gave Bit his answer.

The duo charged forward to meet their opponent head on.

Harry finally picked his jaw up off the console.

"Here he comes!" Sebastian gasped.

"Then fire already!" Harry ordered him.

The Cerberus fired its laser guns and cannons all at once, intending to wipe out Liger Zero in one shot.  However, they were in for another surprise.

Liger Zero deployed its boosters, and Bit readied himself for the backwash.  A compartment opened at his side, and a mask extended towards him.

"Thanks Liger," Bit stated as he slipped it over his nose and mouth.

The pair roared ahead as the thrusters fired, and Bit found himself traveling at twice the speed that even the Jager could go.  Liger banked back and forth to avoid the incoming shells, and Bit was glad that his zoid had given him an oxygen mask to wear.  With multiple high-speed maneuvers, it would have been very easy for him to black out from lack of oxygen, but now, it wasn't an issue.

"It's go-time, Liger!"

"It's impossible, how can he move so fast?" Harry shouted to no one in particular.

"The cannons are firing as rapidly as they can, and we still can't catch up to him!" Benjamin stated.

"Look out!"

Liger Zero rammed into the three-headed monster and sent it reeling onto its side.

"Great job, Liger, that'll make him think twice about underestimating us!"

Bit saw the Cerberus quickly get back to his feet and knew that this battle wasn't over yet – not by a long shot.

The Blitz Team finally regrouped, and Jamie began to run scans of Bit's new armor.

"Wow!  Hey doc, check out these readings!"

"What is it?" the older man asked.

"That armor is as tough as the Panzer's – plus it's got double neutron boosters on its back.  Those things are five times as powerful as the Jager's ion thrusters!"

"Are you serious, Jamie?" Brad and Naomi said at the same time.

"What in the world has happened out there?" Doc asked.

"Dad!" Leena's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Leena, you okay?"

"Yeah, Leon and I are coming in.  He's got serious damage to his Blade Liger, and I don't have any ammo left.  How's Bit doing out there?"

"He's winning, Leena!"

"Damn you, Bit Cloud, I won't let you beat me again!" Harry growled.

"No matter how you slice it, Harry, you're gonna lose!" All Bit heard was a sinister laugh.

"That's where you're wrong.  Charged particle cannons to maximum power!"

The three mouths opened and began to glow as the Cerberus powered up its deadliest attack.  Bit immediately took up a position between Harry and the Hover Cargo.

"All right, we can do this; we're not gonna lose this time!  Let's go for it, partner!"

Bit's panel began flickering, and a schematic of his zoid came up on the screen.  What he saw made a wide grin spread across his face.

"That's perfect, Liger, but we need to hit all three at the same time.  Can you pull it off?" The zoid growled in confirmation, and an attack name appeared on Bit's screen.

"Let's do it, Liger!"

Doc and Jamie gulped as they saw the Cerberus' particle cannons getting ready to fire.

"Jamie, deploy the forward shield at once!"

"What's Bit doing out there?" Leena asked.

Liger Zero crouched down and readied itself.  Along its body frame, long, slender compartments opened up, and five blades deployed on top of its head, the side of its face, and the shoulders.  In addition, twin blades deployed from each side of Liger's midsection.  All nine blades began to glow, and Liger Zero prepared its attack.

"Bit's crazy, the Cerberus' armor is too thick for laser blades!" Leon gasped.

"Those aren't laser blades, Leon," Jamie responded, "Those are trilon-coated diamond blades.  They're much tougher than laser blades."

"Harry, he's extended his blades," Sebastian informed.

"It doesn't matter; our armor is too thick for them to cut through."

"Prepare to fire the cannons."

Liger deployed its boosters and charged ahead.  The blades glowed more intensely, and energy began to crackle from the tips.  As Liger Zero roared towards its enemy, the energy gathered ahead of it in a swirling tunnel.

"KAISER TRI-BLADE STRIKE!!!"

The energy formed into a blade on each side of Liger Zero's head, and a third blade formed directly inside of its mouth.

"Fire the charged particle guns!"

The blast hit Liger head-on, but it dispersed as Bit's attack cut through it easily.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"It can't be!" Harry gasped.

Liger Zero sliced through the Cerberus' armor like a hot knife through butter.  The energy blades hacked off all three of the heads at the same time so it had no chance for a defense.

Bit landed about fifty yards away from the Cerberus, and it collapsed to the ground, as its three heads now lay useless on the ground.

"The battle is over…the battle is over…the winner is…the Blitz Team!" the judge announced.

"That was for Leena," Liger growled in agreement with him.  Bit sighed as he tried to catch his breath.  Piloting Kaiser was incredibly difficult, and he was exhausted.  The blades retracted back inside the armor, and they made their way back to the Hover Cargo.

"As agreed on by both competitors, the loser will be banned from zoids battle permanently," the judge stated. "This ruling is final!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Harry shouted as he cried like a big baby. "How could I lose again?"

Sebastian and Benjamin both sweatdropped and wondered if they should look for a new line of work.

Liger Zero returned to the Hover Cargo, and Bit disengaged the Kaiser armor from his zoid.  Its regular Zero armor was put back in place, and Bit headed into the docking area.  After placing his zoid in its repair paddock, he opened the cockpit and jumped down to the ground.  He placed his hand on Liger's paw and smiled brightly.

"Thanks Liger, I couldn't have done it without you." His zoid merely growled in acceptance.

"Bit!" a voice shouted happily.

He turned just in time to catch Leena as she jumped into his arms.  She nearly squeezed the life out of him, and he face almost turned blue.

"Bit, that was amazing!" Jamie said emphatically.

"He's quite right," Leon added, "You did remarkably well, Bit Cloud."

"Well…let's just say that this time I had a little inspiration," he sighed and looked down at the young woman in his arms.

Leena blushed and laid her head on his shoulder.  She caught him as he suddenly slumped over, and her face turned from happy to concerned.

"Bit, are you all right?"

"Yeah, just tired, that new armor takes a lot out of you."

"C'mon, you should rest," Leena advised.

Bit chuckled lightly as she helped him down to his room.  He could remember doing this for her not to long ago.  This time, their roles were reversed, and he didn't mind at all.


	8. Wounds Heal

Leena helped him down to his room, and the door swished open as the pair entered. She sat him down on the bed and pulled off his jacket. Her eyes glittered at seeing his well-built upper body, and her hands twitched. Bit could see the desire building in her violet eyes, and he pulled her down into his lap.

"Hey, what are you hmmph…" Leena was shut-up as his mouth claimed hers.

"You need to rest," she finally stated when he let her up for air.

"I can rest later," he groaned and pulled her in for another kiss. "After all, to the victor go the spoils."

"You jerk!"

"I'm just giving you what you asked for." He did have a point there.

'Oh…the hell with it!' Leena shouted silently.

"BITTTTTTTTT!!!" Leena screamed so loud the room nearly shook. She came again and again as her lover refused to stop his ministrations.

As he felt her clamp down on him for the third time, Bit knew that he could last no longer and plunged back into her as far as he could go.

"LEEENNNAAA!!!" he cried out in sheer rapture.

They collapsed onto the bed – their bodies a complete wreck and covered with sweat.

Bit woke up around twenty minutes later to see that he'd pillowed his head on Leena's soft breasts. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, and a content smile was crossing her lips. Rising up on his forearms, Bit laid a gentle kiss on her lips to awaken her.

Leena opened her eyes to find Bit Cloud gazing down at her with a stupid grin. She giggled and ran her hands through his hair. She ran her tongue around her lips and smiled coyly.

"Hmm…that was yummy," she cooed happily.

Bit rolled his eyes and slowly pulled out of her. He lay down beside her, and she turned on her side to face him. Bit stroked her cheek as he saw the love and satisfaction shining in her eyes.

"Now, I really need to rest," he teased and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I think I'll join you," Leena sighed and curled up against his chest.

Bit found his comforter squashed up against the wall (from their earlier activities) and threw it over their tired bodies.

"Love you, babe," he whispered into her hair.

"Love you too, Bit," she answered as she nodded off.

He looked down at the fiery, young woman in his arms and sighed. He loved her more than he could ever say, and she knew that. More importantly, Leena was finally back to her old self. Their love had healed her wounded heart, and now, they had all the time in the world to express their love to one another.

Author's Notes: And so it ends. Not bad for a first try, huh? Hope you all enjoyed it.  If you want the unedited version of this let me know, and I'll send it to you.  Thanks a lot everybody.


End file.
